


The Steward's Lady

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Finduilas had lived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steward's Lady

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) AU challenge.

The Steward's lady watched from a balcony as her eldest son left the city, bound for the nearly forgotten Elven outpost of Imladris. Not for the first time, she was glad she had survived the illness of her early years in Gondor. She had not succumbed, but survived to see both her sons grow and thrive.

Boromir had ever been a protector, and today he served that role yet again. Even now, the people gathered in the streets to wish their Captain success in his journey, to give him their hopes to carry.

But if he carried the people’s hopes, he also carried their fears.

Finduilas knew her eldest son, and could see the care that lay upon his shoulders, see the worry that ever so slightly bowed his head. A shadow of foreboding encroached on her pride in her son.

But just as a frown began to form on her face, she felt a light touch on her arm. She turned as her husband took her hand in his, their younger son at his side.

"He will not fail, mother. He will save us all."

And meeting Faramir's confident gaze, Finduilas felt her faith return.

Life would prevail.  



End file.
